


Four Year Secret

by theatretrash



Category: Bare:A Pop Opera
Genre: M/M, nadia’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatretrash/pseuds/theatretrash
Summary: In which Nadia finds out...





	Four Year Secret

This is the story of how I, Nadia McConnell, found out about the secret relationship between my dearest brother, Jason, and my best friend, Peter. I knew that Jason was gay before this transpired. When you’ve shared a womb with someone, nothing is secret. To be honest, I didn’t care that Jason was gay, I was happy as long as he was happy. There’s too much hate in this world for people to be mad about who other people love. It’s still love. Thanks for listening to my TED talk. Anyway, I found out the second week of 9th grade. I had snooped through Jason’s phone on the way back up to school cause he was asleep and I was bored. I saw his texts with Peter and became a little… suspicious. Nothing jumped outright at me, it was just the way he texted him. Then, two weeks later, they were late to breakfast so I volunteered to go get their asses out of bed. I opened the door and saw them in the same bed, sound asleep. I smiled. I was happy that they had found each other. I didn’t want to wake them. It was a Saturday so it wasn’t like it mattered. I closed the door and when I got back I made up some stupid excuse that I don’t remember. That was the first of MANY stupid excuses that I made for their very obvious asses over the past four years. I’m honestly surprised no one has caught on by now. Except Sister Chantelle, she has to know. The woman knows everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fic on Archive!!


End file.
